The field of this invention relates to an amusement device which is designed primarily to be employed in conjunction with animals, such as dogs and cats.
In practically every pet store, drug store and grocery store there may be purchased a wide variety of toys for either a cat or dog. Different types of balls, bones, toys which squeek, etc. can be purchased. In every case, each of the toys is passive. The only way that any of the toys can become movable is through the toy being thrown by a human being or upon the toy being moved by the animal itself.
It is well known that animals, such as dogs and cats, love to chase anything that moves. It a toy could be constructed which becomes movable when the animal comes to within a few feet of the device, there is no doubt that such a toy would be quite entertaining to a dog or cat.